Let The Games Begin
by xDanceMomsxHouseofAnubisx
Summary: Everybody in the House of Anubis is stuck inside the house due to a raging storm, and decide to have a games week such as Truth Or Dare, Have you ever? Relationships will be tested friendships will be broken and hearts will be crushed. In a house divided who can you trust? And can these housemates handle what everyone thinks of them? My Username used to be The GothPixie
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm back:)  
Sorry ive been gone so long i have mid-terms next week and haven't had time to write while revising, dance practise and dealing with teenage drama,haha xo  
So i should be doing last-minute revision for my first tests (geography, art, french and R.S...) But i'm taking a little break so i thought i'd write a story.  
This has nothing to do with season 3 or the mystery. Nina and Mick are both still here and Joy and Eddie is also in the House :) (She never went missing:)  
Just a few pieces of information before we start:  
-Amber and Mick are together  
-Alfie likes Amber  
-Mara likes Mick  
-Patricia and Jerome are together  
-Eddie likes Patricia  
-Joy likes Fabian  
-Fabian likes Nina  
-Nina likes Fabian  
Okayy, so i'm kind of just making this up as i go along so lets see how it goes; Enjoy :)

It was just a normal Saturday on the 2nd of February at Anubis house, outside it was raining and everyone but Nina and Fabian two of the houses residents were inside next to the roasting fire, in they're snuggley pj's wrapped in blankets. In the house was Amber, the bubbly blonde, Patricia 'aka' Yacker, the red-headed goth, Mara the lovable nerdy/sweet girl, Joy a twilight lover, Jerome the Prankster, Alfie the goofy side-kick, Eddie the American bad boy,Mick the Athlete. The two that were missing as we explained before are Nina and Fabian, the two love struck geeks of the house. If you had seen them for only one time even you would think they were together, but if you ever asked you would get the same reply off boy 'w-what? N-no were just really...good friends'

Amber was looking out the window "where are they?" She asked Panicky Jerome looked over and sighed at the blonde "Amber, their probably kissing in the rain" This caused Joy to scoff "Oh puh-lease." Joy was actually a really nice girl, until it came to Nina Martin, she didn't mean to act that way towards Nina, Nina was just so...Perfect in Joy's mind and she couldn't stand her for that. "Now now Joy, a bit jealous of Nina and Fabian are we?" Jerome smirked. "Of cause not." Said Joy sternly "I'm just saying he wouldn't kiss, her." Joy finished, clenching her teeth and fists together. Then Mick joined "I wouldn't be too sure Joy, he does really like her" Of course unlike Jerome Mick didn't mean to offend Joy, Mick never meant to offend anyone but because he was kind of a meat head in the old noggin he always said something he didn't mean. Joy huffed and sat down on the couch.  
*Meanwhile with Nina and Fabian*  
"Nina, hurry up!" Shouted Fabian from across the hallway, giggling as she raced to catch up. She was skidding and sliding round the hallway, Fabian found this quite amusing. Eventually she caught up "What's your rush Fabes?"She said out of breath. "It's getting dark Nines, and there's a storm approaching" Fabian said. To be truthly honest Nina hadn't noticed because she was caught up in awe over Fabian, Fabian however was scared of the dark, though he'd never admit it, and wanted to get back to the safety of the house. They both walked out of the school only to be confronted by a mighty wind that knocked Nina back into Fabian's chest. Blushing deep red Nina scurried off Fabian and back to her up-right position fighting hard not to be blown down again by the wind. "Sorry about that" She said feeling embarrassed, she turned round to Fabian and seen him blushing more than she was, she giggled under her breath. "I-it's fine im just glad i could save you" He said timidly. For the next 10 minutes they walked in silence trudging through the soggy mud that had been gathered due to the continuous rainfall (A/N Wow, im starting to sound like my boring Geography teacher, just hang with me for a bit longer :p) Then suddenly a lightning bolt struck only just a few yards away both Nina ans Fabian screamed and wrapped their arms around each other, more and more rain was beginning to fall and Nina and Fabian werent ready for an all out storm to happen so was in their normal school uniforms, shivering off coldness. Still in each others arms Nina looked up and her eyes met with Fabians. For a second they just stared at eachother..and before one knew what was happening they had leant i and felt each others lips crash with theirs...A constant battle from tongue to tongue as their kiss got deeper and deeper but soon enough the blissful moment was torn apart by thunder erupting in the background, Nina and Fabian brushed apart blushing like mad and smiling like fools. Eventhough the rain was getting heavier and it was darkening they kept there spirits up nd ran back to the house olding hands the rest of the way...Oh if only they knew what they were in for in the next week..

Okayy, finally done :) I'll try to Update the next chapter today (no promises) i'm starting it now but it could take all day, haha xox So the games begin next chapter, and trust me it does get upbeat but with lots of drama xo

-EmmaSibuna xoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,

I've changed my username from The GothPixie to xDanceMomsxHouseofAnubisx

So..I havent been in the best of moods so I thought I could update this to make me feel better? So..Here it goes.

...

Nina's Pov:

As soon as I got home I ran straight to my room, after pecking Fabian on the cheek. As I walked into the room I realised that my cheeks were still blushing red, and that didn't go unnoticed to Amber. "Where have you and Fabian been? No one knew were you two went! Why didn't you tell me, im your BBF, wait..OMG was you and Fabian on a date? Omg, your blushing" She said in a rush. And yes, she really did say all that in one breath...Shocking, right? "We were just studying and time got passed us. Yes, i'm sorry i didn't tell you, of course your my BBF, and no! We we're just studying. And im not blushing!" I replied, yeah after a while you get used to all the questions.

She was just about to question me when we heard Jeromes, sly voice echo our names throughout the house, I wonder why Victor hasnt said anything. "Oh Amber, Nina dears be in the Common room in 10 minutes, thankyou,dears." He said in his 'im up to something' voice.."Sorry Ambs, Better get out of these soggy wet clothes I said as i grabbed my penguin shorts ansd short sleeved pj's (A/N:Yes, I love Penguins) and stepped out the rooms, quicky enough without Amber asking anymore question. 7 Minutes later and i was downstairs in the Common room sitting next to Fabian waiting to see what Jerome had instore for us all...

...

So, to be honest, i'm reall not happy about this chapter, kinda a filler chapter and in 2 big clumps instead of nce celan good paragraphs and it's not a good writing stle, but hey what can you do? the drama should happen next chapter..I will try to update fast, so I dont loose passion to write this :)

xDanceMomsxHouseOfxAnubisx


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I really have nothing to say but..Hey :)..So yeah..On with the Story..

Disclaimer: No, i do not own House of Anubis...yet, mwhahahahahahaahahah. No, i'm kidding...or am i? Yes..

...

Fabian's Pov:

We all sat down in the Common Room, obeying Jerome's previous orders, we we're waiting on Amber and Nina and Jerome himself. Suddenly, Nina happily came in and sat down next to me, a blush rose to her cheeks, and i felt mine heat up aswell, I turned to look at her and she looks stunning, as per usual. My daydreams where sadly squashed when Jerome strutted in (A/N: I know at the minute he's a bit OCC Jerome, but that wOnt last long, when the story gets into motion..)

No One's Pov:

"Okay, Okay is everyone here?" Asked Jerome.

Everyone looked around.

"Where's Amber?" Jerome said confused

"Here I am!" Amber said as she bounced in the room in her heart pj's

Jerome's Pov:

"So, know that we're all here" I said, looking at Amber, she looked straight back at me with an innocent smile.."I have been told that Victor is going on some trip of some sort to who knows where" I carried on, pausing for a slight second when i seen Mr and future Mrs Rutter, look at eachother."Rutter, Mrs Rutter do you mind sharing loving glances after i finish talking?" I said slyly, woahh i'm starting to act like a teacher..They rolled their eyes, but a blush crept on to the pairs cheeks as they turned away . "Anyway, as I was saying, Victor will be gone for a week and Trudy has offered to help Jasper in the library for a week so wont be here...So that, my fellow housemates means...

...

Well...That's my sad exscuse for a cliffhanger, hahaha. Again, not my best chapter, and this isen't where the drama starts...So yeah, hopefully it gets better :) xxx

- xDanceMomsxHouseofAnubisx


End file.
